Smile
by WyterSprite
Summary: Kagome has somehow ended up playing matchmaker. The only problem: she's matching the half-demon of her dreams with someone other than her. Now, all she can do is smile.


This was insanity. I couldn't do this. Not now, not ever. "Kagome?" her soft voice broke through my thoughts. Her dark brown eyes searched mine for some clue as to why I was hesitating. "Will you?" she asked quietly as she nervously began to play with the hem of her green skirt.

"Sure" I answered before I could stop myself. My eyes widened slightly as I plastered a fake but pleasant smile on my face. I could feel the slight prickle of tears coming on so I swiftly avoided the dreaded conversation that was sure to follow my agreement, "Why don't you meet me by the maple tree over there," I pointed to a distant tree, "after school and we'll talk".

Her face lighted up instantly at my response and she nodded her head enthusiastically, "Definitely". I couldn't help but feel horribly jealous. She was everything that I would never be. She had beautiful, straight, rich, dark brown hair while mine was always a fuzzy mess of raven curls. She had those brown eyes that could captivate anyone while my hazel ones seemed dull in comparison. And she was always so composed and elegant. Me, on the other hand, I'm ruled by my emotions. So, I knew that I had already lost and it was breaking my heart. I'm just Kagome while she's…

"Kikyo" she had already started to turn away but stopped at the sound of her name.

"Yes?" she replied as she gracefully turned to face me again.

"Promise me that you will never hurt him" my eyes locked onto hers in a silent warning.

"I promise" she agreed stoically before turning around again and heading towards the front door of the high school that we both went to. Right now, I was at the park that was directly across from Shikon High, our high school. It was one of the few schools for both humans and demons alike, not to mention half-demons as well. I received a phone call yesterday from Kikyo, saying that she wanted to meet me here before school today. If I had known that she would say the words that I never wanted to hear, I would have said "no".

"Oi, Kagome!" all of my depressing thoughts suddenly flew from my mind as I heard my best friend call my name in that wonderfully baritone voice of his. A smile instantly graced my face at the sight of his toned figure and flowing silver hair coming towards me from the school. "What the hell are you doing staring into space like an idiot?" I narrowed my eyes at his rude statement but we both knew that I wasn't actually mad at him.

"Good morning to you too, Inuyasha" I spoke sarcastically but I was grateful to see him. A fanged smirk answered me. Oh, did I mention that Inuyasha is a half-demon? That's why he has such amazing amber eyes and startling silver hair. But his puppy dog ears are my favourite. Those cute, little, fuzzy triangles on his head could melt anyone's heart. At least I think so…

"Come on wench, or we'll be late" he nodded his head towards the school while I lightly flicked his shoulder with my index finger.

"I told you not to call me that!" my cheeks flushed lightly in defiance as he shrugged his shoulders. Suddenly, the warning bell rang out and all arguments were forgotten as we rushed to class.

Once we safely made it to our first period class, my mind began to wander back to this morning's conversation with Kikyo.

Flashback

"_Kagome, you made it" Kikyo's composed voice greeted me._

"_Ya, so what did you want to talk about that was so urgent?" I would have made some more small talk but my curiousity was killing me._

"_Oh…um.." I had never seen Kikyo hesitate before, "Well…" she took a deep breath, "I like Inuyasha". I felt my heart stop and I dreaded the next words that had to leave my mouth,_

"_W-why are you telling me this?" I stuttered lightly, overcome by too many emotions._

"_I want you to help me" she looked at me closely._

"_Help," I paused to take a shaky breath, "Help you?"_

"_Yes, please help me win Inuyasha's heart"_

_End flashback_

I groaned lightly at the memory and buried my head into my arms. Right now I was in chemistry class and my teacher didn't seem to care that I was in sleeping position (sleeping position is when your head is on your desk and buried in your arms). Inuyasha noticed however. He sat beside me, to my right. He gently poked me, "Kags, I know that this class is boring as hell but don't die on me!" he whispered to me, over dramatically. I grunted in reply and the smile that was on his face suddenly disappeared. "Are you okay?" I didn't answer. He poked me again. "Kags?"

"Ya, I'm just tired" I lied softly. I didn't dare remove my head from my desk to look him in the eye. He could always read me like a book.

"Keh" he replied gruffly before returning his attention to the teacher.

In a parallel universe, I would have been more than happy to help Kikyo. Inuyasha and Kikyo would've been together faster than you could say my name. But in a parallel universe, I would not be madly in love with Inuyasha. In that universe, I would not have been in love with my best friend for the past nine years. But this is not a parallel universe. And I do love Inuyasha. But I also know that Inuyasha has been crushing on Kikyo for two years. I could never keep them apart but at the same time…I can't help but hate Kikyo a little bit…she doesn't love him like I do…

Anger tore its way through my body. What was I doing? I had no right to be acting like a spoiled brat! Inuyasha and Kikyo like each other and I just have to get over it, right? Easier said than done…All I ever wanted was for Inuyasha to be happy and he finally had that chance…I could never take that away from him. No matter how much it was breaking my heart, I had to help them get together. With that thought, I lifted my head off of my desk and tried to pay attention to the teacher. If I kept thinking about Inuyasha and Kikyo, I was sure to break into tears. Now that would be embarrassing…okay, focus!

School finally ended and I found myself near the maple tree that I was supposed to meet Kikyo at. Suddenly, Inuyasha was right beside me. I jumped in surprise. Darn his demon speed! "I-Inuyasha!" I don't know why I was so nervous. Maybe it was the concern shining in his golden orbs.

"What are you doing?" he asked softly. He was too close to me, it was causing butterflies to take flight in my stomach. I didn't reply because I was too focused on the frightening pace of my heart. He suddenly leaned in closer and placed both of his arms on either side of my face, cadging me against the tree and his body. I could feel the heat radiating off of him. "So?" he asked again. Before I could answer him I heard a far away call of my name.

"Kagome!" it was Kikyo and she didn't look too pleased. Inuyasha and I both sprang apart in surprise. I glanced at Kikyo nervously but all traces of anger were wiped clean off of her face. Instead, there lay a pleasant smile. She continued to walk closer to us. Inuyasha looked at me curiously and then back at Kikyo. "Inuyasha" Kikyo greeted calmly.

"Hey" he greeted, uncharacteristically gentle. He seemed to understand that I was here to meet Kikyo. "Kagome, I'll give you a lift home, 'kay? Just meet me at my car"

"Oh, Inuyasha, you don't have to-" I started to protest but was cut off.

"I'll be waiting" he answered with a smirk on his face before he was gone in a flash of silver.

"Hey Kikyo" I tried to keep the bitterness out of my voice.

"Kagome" she acknowledged coldly. I couldn't tell whether she was mad at me for being so close to Inuyasha earlier or whether that was just her normal tone of voice. Kikyo was always so composed. A tense silence filled the air. She was definitely mad at me. So, why was I so happy? Stupid me with my stupid heart. I had to make this better.

"Why don't you come over to my house?" I asked suddenly.

"What?" her eyes narrowed slightly.

"I live right across from Inuyasha…" I started slowly, "So, maybe we could all hang out together and the two of you can get some alone time". I can't believe that I just said that. The last thing that I wanted was Kikyo getting her manicured nails all over my half-demon. Um, I mean, Inuyasha.

"That's a great idea" a small smile formed on her lips but her eyes were dark and unreadable. I nodded my head before walking towards the school parking lot where Inuyasha's red mustang was sure to be. Did I mention that he was rich? His father owned a multi-million dollar trading company. Inuyasha had his window rolled down as he lazily hung his toned arm out against the side of his car. His eyes met mine curiously as he saw both Kikyo and I approach his car.

"Hey 'Yasha" I greeted with a goofy grin, "Do you mind driving Kikyo to my house as well?"

"Whatever" he replied gruffy before he started the car's engine. Kikyo quickly walked towards the seat beside Inuyasha before I could even decide where to sit. I climbed into the back seat and buckled up.

I stared out of the window the entire car ride, listening to the mindless small talk that was passing between the two of them. I sighed quietly. That's when I saw my house come into view.


End file.
